nine_sun_god_kingfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavenly Qin Empire
History The first prince had died when he was a few years old. The current crown prince of Tianqin was the third prince. As the Second Prince, Qin Feng did not have bad apt.i.tude — he had a Four Solar Spiritual Pulse. Qin Feng did not know what his martial soul was. Qin Feng had studied in a martial arts academy in another empire, so he did not know much about it. At night, the imperial palace was brightly lit. Smoke and flowers bloomed in the air as they glittered in colors, enveloping the thousands of pavilions and palaces. This was a celebration of the newly crowned crown prince.On the south side of the palace, in a secluded old building. He was framed by the old officials,Empress, Crown Prince. In the Heavenly Qin Empire, once the princes and princesses broke through to the third level of the Martial Body Stage, they would be able to go to the Spiritual Pills Pavilion to receive five Spiritual Qi Pills.Apart from the crown prince and his daughter, all of the descendants of the n.o.ble generals could come to the Spirit Pill Pavilion in the palace to collect pills. The Southern District of the plaza was the most lively. Because of the famous Hua Ling Wu College, many teachers were sent here to recruit students.beautiful woman wearing a dazzling phoenix robe. This was the Heavenly Qin Empress!Her luxurious phoenix gown flickered with a faint crystal splendor, and spirit energy lingered around it. This armor had a certain level of defense, so it was priceless!One had to know that in the imperial court, the insufferably arrogant generals and ministers were all bullies in their seventies and eighties. However, they were only at the eighth or ninth level of the Martial Body realm. The TianQin Royal Family's « Qin Spirit Art » is a superior inner force cultivation method. Yan Yun's grandfather was the Duke of Yan, and he held a high position in the imperial court. When she was young, her relationship with Qin Yun was also rather good. However, after Qin Yun lost his power, the Yan family immediately turned hostile. Qin Deren's father was the Emperor's twin brother, the famous Duke of Qin, who guarded the border. Because his entire family was at the border, his family's situation was not well-known.He was eighteen or nineteen years old and slightly taller than Qin Yun. His thin face was extremely handsome. He wore plain white clothes and had an elegant demeanor. One look at him was enough to give one a favorable impression of him. The Duke of Qin and the empress had already teamed up. If Qin Deren crippled him, he would definitely receive a great reward from the empress! "A few years ago, your Imperial Father made a mistake when he was trying to break through to the Martial Dao Realm. His cultivation went berserk. He was no longer in the Imperial Palace, so he had hidden away to heal his injuries. But in the Heavenly Qin Imperial Palace, many of the old officials thought that he was finished, especially the Empress and the others, who were anxious to ascend the throne.Qin Yun had previously blamed his father. Now, he knew that his father could not protect him because he had encountered great difficulties. This made his emotions extremely complicated. Meng family in the Heavenly Qin Nation. The current Patriarch of the Meng family was the Demon Lord of the Great Clarity Cauldron. Royal Family Members * Emperor of the Heavenly Qin Empire ch 1 * Former Queen dead ch 1 * Qin Yun ch 1 * Grand Preceptor sister to Qin Yun ch 1 * New Queen Empress Tian Qin ch 1 * New Crown Prince, Qin Zhengfeng ch 1 * Fourth prince Qin Tianyi ch 3 He was the crown prince's younger brother *Qin Feng ch 55= dead ch 75